In a dispersion of metal powder, the metal powder aggregates easily due to its cohesive force, and subsides easily due to its high density. As such, it is difficult to stabilize the dispersion of the metal powder. When the metal powder is utilized in a conductive paste, the proportions of metal powder, organic dispersant, and additive will influence the conductivity of a conductive coating formed of the conductive paste. Moreover, if the metal powder is utilized in low-viscosity (e.g. 4-20 cps at 25° C.) inkjet ink, the dispersant will play a critical role in overcoming the subsidence of the metal powder due to gravity, in which the metal powder is well dispersed in order to achieve high dispersing stability and high conductivity. However, there is no specific dispersant and related product for conductive metal powders, and the metal powders of various sizes (from the micrometer scale to the nanometer scale) require dispersants of different molecular sizes.
Accordingly, dispersants for matching the metal powders of various sizes are called for.